


Jaskier Rides

by Kaerith



Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, M/M, Scents & Smells, magic vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: Geralt had a keen feeling of anticipation to reunite with Jaskier this year because there had been a heartfelt embrace and an unspoken sense of "we will see if we still feel like this when we meet again."There is a tentative quality to Jaskier's movements, a bit of shame in Jaskier's scent, along with a new smell, something Geralt can't quite identify.Jaskier would find his condition amusing if it weren't for the horrible timing. If only it could have happened any other time but now, when Jaskier and Geralt were reunited and perched at the edge of starting something deeper.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	Jaskier Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Jaskier upsets a mage and they take his cock & replace it with a fully functioning pussy. ...The only way to break the curse is for Jaskier to be fucked 5 times in a night by the same man.](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=450989#cmt450989) Admittedly, I didn't lean in too hard on the scent kink.

Geralt goes southwest from Kaer Morhen to Tretegor to meet Jaskier at Belletyne as they had planned. He admits he has a keen feeling of anticipation to reunite with Jaskier this year because there had been an heartfelt embrace and an unspoken sense of "we will see if we still feel like this when we meet again," and Geralt is very sure that his longing for Jaskier has only increased over the lonely winter. 

Jaskier is late, however, and Geralt is beginning to work himself into a depression as he has nothing to do but sit at a tavern and drink. He has almost convinced himself that Jaskier was just playing him and has no intent on meeting him again when the bard walks into the building. 

Geralt smells the familiar scent of lavender, ink, and the piney rosin that makes up the bard's usual perfume. He's wearing a comparatively muted outfit of dark green that Geralt has never seen before. There is a tentative quality to his movements, and Geralt stands and tries to smile to ease his friend's unease. (He hopes Jaskier is nervous about continuing what they started, and not because he is going to end it.) 

Jaskier's smile is happy and relieved, and he steps with more certainty to where Geralt is and even wraps his arms around the witcher in greeting. "Geralt!" 

Geralt embraces Jaskier and finds himself burying his nose in the man's hair. "I have missed you," he says, like he had planned and practiced. 

Jaskier pulls away with a broad grin and sparkling eyes. "I've missed you! And I can't believe the first thing you said to me was such a sentimental statement!" 

"You told me that I needed to make an effort to communicate how I... feel. Was that a joke?" 

"No, not at all!" Jaskier rushes to reassure him. "I really appreciate that you said that! I admit I've been nervous that you changed your mind." 

Geralt is reassured. He also quietly shares, "I thought you changed your mind. I have waited for two days." 

Jaskier makes a grimace and runs his fingers through his hair. "There was a small delay. Nothing worth discussing, and nothing concerning you." 

There is a bit of shame in Jaskier's scent, along with a new smell, something Geralt can't quite identify. Something familiar, though Geralt's subconscious has never associated it with his friend before. 

"Sit. Let me order you another ale," Jaskier says. He has a quick conversation with the publican and the man brings them two tankards and takes Geralt's previous mug away without comment, though more than the dregs of his last drink still remain. Geralt figures that the man is regretting spitting in his previous drink now that the witcher has a cheerful companion. The witcher had noticed that he is treated with much more respect whenever Jaskier is with him. 

But human spit has never harmed a witcher, and Geralt has long since ceased caring about such harmless insults. He does feel a bit of vicious vindication, though, at the tavern keeper's silent shame, and this ale is less watered down in apology. 

They sit and catch up, sharing stories of the winter- Jaskier with a bit more enthusiasm and words than Geralt, and the witcher basks in the novelty of his friend's exuberance after months of his fellow witchers' stoicism. (Not to say that he didn't appreciate time with them; they all just lacked Jaskier's unique energy.) 

Geralt asks if Jaskier has rented a room or would like to share his. Jaskier squirms a bit like he is embarrassed. "It can be like before," Geralt is quick to reassure him. "I am not implying that we... do anything... new." 

"I already got a room for the night. I figure you'll be happy to get on the Path tomorrow." 

Geralt is ready to leave the city but is surprised that the bard isn't begging to stay. "You don't want to stay for a few nights? I thought you would enjoy doing some performing before we leave and I make you settle for the uncultured peasants of the hamlets and field." That was one of Jaskier's oft-repeated laments in the previous year. 

Jaskier grinned, though there was an edge of cynicism. "If I'm with you I won't be settling for anything. I've got enough in the Bank of Novigrad for next winter, and the cities mostly provided companions which I don't expect to be needing this year." His expression isn't cynical by the end of his explanation; it is practically glowing with the idea of sharing Geralt's exclusive 'companionship.' 

That only puzzles Geralt more as to why Jaskier doesn't want to share a bed tonight, but he accepts it. Jaskier talks him into going to a more exclusive establishment for supper, and then leaves him right after saying that he wants to get one good last night of sleep before they start "tromping around the Continent." 

* * *

Jaskier feels sick leaving Geralt after supper. He knows he has been torturing the witcher with mixed signals all afternoon. There will be moments that Jaskier forgets about his new circumstances and will lean in with a smile and something flirtatious, then in a moment he will remember and withdraw. 

He spends most of the night in Tretegor trying to track down mages, but only one is available and she examines him and then repeats the curse's conditions with a smirk. Apparently, his condition is more amusing than life-threatening. Normally, he would even agree if it weren't for the horrible timing. If only it could have happened any other time but now, at Belletyne, when Jaskier and Geralt were reunited and perched at the edge of starting something deeper. 

So Jaskier isn't in the best condition to start journeying the next morning. He tries to keep his temper mild and hang on to a good mood by his fingernails, but his exhaustion and frustration quickly wear down that facade, and by noon Jaskier is trudging in silence next to Roach and Geralt. 

* * *

Resuming their travels is nothing like Geralt had anticipated. He had spent the whole winter imagining listening to Jaskier's happy chattering and maybe even holding his hand as they walked, but the bard is a quiet, brooding lump plodding along with no interest in conversation. It's like their personalities have been switched, because now Geralt feels like the hopeful idiot trying to break Jaskier's silence open and get to the heart of him. 

He's even inherited the man's poetic qualities, too, Geralt muses with bitter humor. 

There is no comment Geralt has made that has magicked Jaskier back to who he had been last autumn and he is really worried. He is mentally going over all of Jaskier's behaviors since his arrival at the tavern the day before trying to glean any hints of what has happened. There's just that oddly enticing new scent, but a smell rarely means anything important. 

They take a break in the afternoon and Jaskier begs off for a piss, disappearing into the bushes. The witcher finds that slightly odd because Jaskier hadn't demanded privacy before, but chalks it up to the shyness about a bowel movement which is less out of character. Jaskier returns to Geralt and Roach with a thin smile and only nibbles at their shared provisions, so maybe he is just a bit ill. 

"Do you want to make camp early?" Geralt asks. "Are you too ill to keep walking?" 

"I'm not-" Jaskier hesitates, then says, "We can keep moving. It's only a temporary upset." 

Geralt nods and accepts his friend's statement. Jaskier was usually reliable about requesting breaks when he was feeling 'under the weather,' a strange euphemism that seemed to mean having a stomach ailment. 

Jaskier's mood did lighten after another half-hour, and soon he was sharing songs he had begun writing at the university during their break. As the sun began to approach the western horizon, Geralt began to hope that they would at least lie close to each other during the night if nothing else. Nights at Kaer Morhen had been the loneliest, and Geralt often tried to imagine that his friend was on the other side of the room, making his usual quiet sleeping noises. 

Setting up camp was an exercise in patience, because Jaskier did indeed plan on lying his bedroll right next to Geralt's, and he could hardly wait until it was time to sleep. Jaskier seemed to notice his excitement and gave him a smile. "We can cuddle tonight, if you want. I'm not ready to share one bed, yet, but we can lie close." 

Jaskier kept his word. Once they had wrapped up in their blankets Jaskier wormed next to Geralt and pressed his back against the witcher's chest. Geralt was able to wrap an arm over him and tuck his nose into Jaskier's hair and smell the essence of his body, stronger and muskier after a day of exertion even in the cool temperatures of spring in Redania. 

The human dropped off to sleep very quickly, but Geralt did his best to meditate while he basked in the feeling of being so close to Jaskier after so long. 

The second day of traveling was much the same, except they encountered a village before suppertime and were able to purchase some fresh bread and cheese and preserved fruit to supplement their rations. There was a contract for a monster that sounded like a leshen coming from an ealderman that offered a decent amount of coin for the beginning of the season, so Geralt accepted. They were allowed to stay in a recently vacated house, and Geralt left a couple hours before the sun set satisfied that Jaskier would be safe with the people he had quickly charmed. 

The leshen was very young and quickly dispatched, and Geralt returned to their borrowed house not too long after midnight. Jaskier was particularly redolent of that new mystery smell as he unlocked the door, his face pink and imprinted with lines from the wrinkles of his makeshift pillow. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was asleep." His bedroll did look like Jaskier had just crawled out of it at Geralt's knock. 

Jaskier took the opportunity to stoke the fire in the stove a bit more. "Was it the type of monster you thought it was? Were you injured?" 

Geralt removed his equipment. "A young leshen. You like to call them forest spirits, though they hit too hard to be called spirits. This one was young, didn't have many wolves. Vulnerable to fire. Just a little sore from dodging roots." "You're getting better with the details," Jaskier said with a smile. He was in an especially cheery mood for having his sleep interrupted, so Geralt asked him about his performance, and they conversed until Jaskier fell asleep in his blankets under Geralt's arm again. 

* * *

After a week of being with Geralt Jaskier's mood had improved. The curse really wasn't so bad; after some discreet experimenting, Jaskier could admit there were advantages. But if he and Geralt were going to get intimate (which, by the gods, Jaskier was excited about that idea!) he did have to figure out how to disclose his current... physical anomaly and hope Geralt could still work with it. It might be a complete turn off; Jaskier's curse was hardly what one man seeking out another for sex would be pleased to see. 

They expected an easy morning of walking and then calling on a wealthy acquaintance of Jaskier's so that they could possibly stay in his barn during the looming storm. The local weather witch they had passed the day before was had predicted three days of rain and hail starting today. 

Jaskier hoped there would be only two hard things to deal with: admitting his curse to Geralt, and then the witcher's dick because he was still interested in progressing their relationship. 

The morning went as planned, and Jaskier's friend received them kindly and offered them shelter in an empty shepherd's shed a ways from the main house. 

Luck was with them, and they were settled with a small stove that had burned long enough to heat the small room by the time the rain began. Geralt suddenly felt the need to check on Roach to make sure the stable hands had treated her properly, and Jaskier let him leave with only a bit of teasing. He reckoned that it was going to take Geralt a good chunk of time to walk to the stables and back even if Roach was perfectly happy and the witcher didn't have to threaten anybody, so he decided to amuse himself. 

Several nights ago, when Geralt was out killing that forest spirit, Jaskier had finally decided to explore the effects of the curse. Some things were familiar because he had intimately known a lot of women: the smell, the moistness, and the flaps and wrinkles-- but it was still an altogether new experience to have these things attached to his body. He had adapted to the strangeness of walking days ago, but there were times when things just seemed to rub together in uncomfortable ways. But, as he had learned that night he was alone, there were some good aspects Jaskier wanted to delve into now that he had the privacy. 

He laid down on his blanket and loosened his trousers. He licked the tips of his fingers because he had learned that dry skin could tug a bit and let his non-dominant hand slip down into his drawers. He started stroking around the creases of his thighs and where the front of the cleft began until there was a slippery, shivery feeling inside. He had mostly explored his new clitoris the last time, but now he felt a bit braver and opened up the lips around his slit and stroked it with a single fingertip. It didn't hurt, but any sensation there was nothing compared to the sparks stimulating his clit had made. He pulled his hand up and licked the fingers again, the fluid slightly bitter but familiar. He took his middle finger entirely into his mouth to wet it and then moved it down and inserted it into his cunt. There was no pain, and he sunk it in all the way. It was easier on his wrist doing it this way, he noticed, but he didn't necessarily like it. It almost made him nauseous to use this new, alien passage to reach into his body. He didn't know how extensive the curse was: he obviously had a urethra and a vagina and the womanly outer parts, but how much of his insides had been altered? He didn't know if he had a womb, or if he would get that mysterious bleeding some women seemed to have. What if he could get pregnant! How would that work? 

Jaskier had worked himself more into a panic than toward an orgasm, and he pulled his hand away and out of his clothes. "At least I know how to break the curse," he muttered to himself. 

Of course that was when Geralt opened the door. "What curse?" 

_Fuck your spooky witcher senses, it's none of your business,_ was what part of Jaskier wanted to say, and then felt mortified when he could see Geralt sniff at the air. 

"I've been smelling that since we met up at Belletyne. What is that?" 

Jaskier wasn't going to address this issue lying down. After sitting up he replied, "It's the smell of a cunt. I figured you would be able to identify it." 

Geralt looked confused for only a moment before he pieced it together. Jaskier was relieved that his friend didn't smirk or tease him. He sat down and indicated Jaskier's legs with a small gesture. "So, a curse? What happened?" 

"The usual," Jaskier replied glumly. "A women friend thought that I was being unfaithful and purchased a curse from a mage." 

"I assume you have tried to get it removed, but haven't. There must be conditions you need to fulfill. What are they?" 

"I need to have the same man fuck me five times in five hours." 

Geralt tilted his head. "That's easy. I expected it to be something difficult." 

Jaskier was at first a bit put out by Geralt's dismissal, because even Jaskier couldn't go five times in as many hours (he had tried before this curse had happened). But then he realized that maybe for Geralt it was possible. He looked at Geralt with speculation. 

The witcher laughed, that quiet chuckle that Jaskier so rarely heard. "We were planning on fucking eventually, right?" He quickly backtracked, "I thought so. I may be wrong, you might not be--" 

Jaskier smiled and patted his knee. "Yes we were. Then I got cursed right before leaving Oxenfurt and didn't have time to... adjust to my new circumstances because I didn't want to be too late to our meeting. And then, being with you... I couldn't keep from remembering and worrying, so I'm afraid I kept giving you mixed signals." 

"Worrying? About what?" Geralt asked. "I like women and I like you. Or are you concerned about... using it?" 

Jaskier shrugged. "A little, maybe. I just put my finger in there for the first time and it was weird. I'm not sure I'll like it." 

At that confession, Geralt's eyes seemed to glow. "I kept smelling you, this new smell, and it drove me crazy. I couldn't figure out what it was." 

"Well," Jaskier said, with a nervous little "ta-da" splay of his hands at his lap. "That's what it is." 

"I would like to see it." The witcher's voice was growlier than usual, and it sent shivers up Jaskier's spine and lit a metaphorical fire low in his belly. 

"We can't just jump to the main event, Geralt," Jaskier said. "Even as a man I would have desired some more wooing, first." 

"You're still a man, Jask," Geralt said, his amber eyes rolling up briefly at Jaskier's drama. Jaskier didn't know what surprised him more: the nickname or the playfulness. The conundrum was quickly shoved aside as Geralt's gaze focused back on him, running up and down his body with heat that made Jaskier shiver. "Would you like me to start that wooing now?" 

Jaskier wasn't devout, but he offered a quick prayer of gratitude to the gods, along with a request that his body wouldn't give out before he got to experience all the things Geralt's intensity promised. He then made the next move, scooting closer to the witcher and letting his hands rest on Geralt's. 

Geralt's right hand moved quickly and brought Jaskier's left to his nose. Jaskier blushed, because that was the hand that he had been... using, before. The witcher sniffed at it thoroughly before brushing them with his lips and then bringing the middle three fingers into his mouth. 

Jaskier hissed a breath in through his teeth. He could feel his cunt pulse with heat and fluid, and figured he would be fully erect if he still had his cock. 

When Jaskier finally removed his pants Geralt gave him a grin full of promise before he got himself into a position where he could put his head between Jaskier's thighs and got to work. Geralt first made him come by licking at his clit, then started focusing on the lips of his cunt. His fingers got involved at that point, and Jaskier decided that he very much liked fingers there when they weren't his own. 

Geralt pulled away to ask, "Do you want to go for five and try to break the curse?" 

Jaskier suddenly wasn't sure. "Can we try it once before I decide?" 

Geralt nodded and then guided his cock into Jaskier's heat. 

"Oh," the bard said on an exhale, his eyes opened wide. 

"Feel good?" His partner asked, waiting for an answer before continuing. 

"Yes. Are you all the way in?" 

"Not quite." 

Jaskier wrapped his arms and legs around the man.."Come on, then!" 

He had experienced sodomy before and had enjoyed it, but sex was always easier with a pussy involved. With Geralt's dick inside of his new passage there was no pain and everything was warm and wet and he could feel everything giving him pleasure. 

Jaskier had lost count of how many orgasms he experienced by the time Geralt came for the first time. He kept the witcher wrapped in his arms and legs and nuzzled his face until Geralt recovered. 

"That's one," Jaskier said. "Four more to go." 

* * *

It didn't take them four hours for Geralt to have come inside Jaskier four times in various positions, but Jaskier was feeling stretched out and sensitive. "Need another break," he mumbled, rolling to curl up next to Geralt after the witcher's fourth orgasm. Jaskier supposed that his number of leg-shaking climaxes was more than six times that number. He felt like a wrung-out rag. 

"If we take a break for too long you will fall asleep," Geralt said. "And you are very difficult to wake when you pass out after a night of good sex." 

Jaskier let his eyes close. "Geralt, if you think that this can be called a night of _good_ sex, you are seriously underselling your skills." 

"If you want to break the curse, then I need your permission to fuck you again even if you're asleep." 

"Not falling asleep," Jaskier insisted, before he yawned. "Restin' my eyes." 

"Do you even want this curse broken?" Geralt said, running his finger up Jaskier's bare arm and just getting a sleepy hum in reply. "Right now you seem perfectly happy to have a pussy." 

"Can't 'spect me, human, to keep up wit' you," Jaskier mumbled. 

"True," Geralt said. "But with a pussy I can enjoy your body for a lot longer. How many times can you get hard in this amount of time with your cock?" He stuck two fingers back into Jaskier's wet passage. 

Jaskier tried to push his arm away while he crossed his thighs, but Geralt just smirked as he kept his hand in place. "Sensitive," Jaskier whined. 

Geralt smirked and pulled his hand away. "Sleep. I'll wake you up before the deadline." 

Witchers had an uncannily accurate innate sense of time. Geralt figured it was something to do with some sort of vampire mutagens, because sunset and sunrise had the strongest pull that was unmissable if he was awake. If he concentrated he could even sense when minutes passed, but that was a mostly useless ability because only militaries and alchemists needed to cut time into such small segments. 

Geralt didn't let Jaskier sleep for too long. He decided to wake his bard up with his tongue, playing rather gently with his swollen clit. Jaskier shuddered and clamped his thighs around the witcher's head as he was roused. 

"'M sore," Jaskier whined, trying to push his head away. 

"One more to go," Geralt reminded him. 

Jaskier yawned. "Leave my clit 'lone." 

"But you want my prick again?" 

Jaskier had closed his eyes again, but stretched his entire body against Geralt as the witcher kissed the inside of his knee. "Mmm-hmm." His eyelids lifted so he could see Geralt as he added, "Love your cock in me." 

"Love your cunt," Geralt countered as he maneuvered himself over Jaskier's body and kissed his mouth then nibbled his earlobe when the bard turned his head. The human thrust his hips up to rub against Geralt. The witcher angled his hard shaft down to lie between Jaskier's hot folds and teased them both as he thrust without penetrating. One of Jaskier's hands grabbed his ass white the other tried to find purchase on his upper back. 

"Gonna beg me for it?" 

"Fuck, _Geralt_ , please...." Jaskier stretched his head back, exposing his neck and Geralt scraped his teeth gently down the front.

"Don't need to come in you again. You can stay like this. A bard and a man to the world, but my wet little slut behind closed doors."

Jaskier gasped and some extra moisture slicked Geralt's dick.

"You like that," Geralt growled into his lover's ear. "I'll watch you play and sing for your admirers. Late in the night, when you get to your dirtiest songs about ploughing and cocks, your own cunt will be dripping for me and I will smell it.

Geralt pulled back with a mischievous smile. He sat back on his heels and used a hand to tease Jaskier's pussy with the head of his cock. His grin widened as he sang part of one of Jaskier's own songs, tweaked a bit: _"A rich girl has a thoroughbred, a poor girl has a buck. The only time that Jaskier rides is when he has a fuck."_

Jaskier scrambled up. "You bastard!" He laughed even as he felt his belly tighten. He moved to straddle Geralt's lap and spread himself open with his fingers to take that prick inside of him again. He shuddered before he was even fully seated. Geralt pinched one of his nipples and eventually toppled them down onto the bard's back again so he could fuck him deep, pulling his legs over his shoulders and hearing Jaskier gasp.

"One more time," Geralt reminded him.

"Fuck, yeah, come," Jaskier encouraged.

Just before he came Geralt pulled out and his final thrust was against the human's belly, where his spend pooled uselessly and ran down his skin.

Jaskier kicked at him ineffectively but laughed. After catching his breath he said, "Guess we'll have to try again another night."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, switched tenses part of the way through. That's what happens when you work on something over months.
> 
> Song lyrics are swiped from an old song called "Dinah, Dinah, Show Us Your Leg." 
> 
> I didn't care to spend time finding a better title, but that's okay. If I ever do a squeakquel, we know what it'll be called, LOL.


End file.
